Phineas and Ferb vacation!
by Pucca2009
Summary: Phineas and Ferb are going to their family's new cabin! But not without some friends! Read, review and Luna is back!


**Hey everybody! If your reading this, then you should remember Luna Garcia, Isabella's Phineas hating cousin from 'Luna, the Phineas hating cousin'! If you don't, go read it, quick! Anyways, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

Phineas and Ferb were happy that day. It had been another month of summer, and it was now August 9th, the day that Phineas and Ferb head up to the Flynn-Fletcher family cabin for a week that had just been sold to them from Gretchen's (Gretchen is the fireside girl with glasses) family for a discount. Phineas, Ferb, and Candace had each been allowed to choose one friend to come up to the cabin. Phineas chose Luna, of course. Ferb, finding it a bit unfair to Isabella, chose her. Candace of course chose Stacy. Luna didn't want to come because it would mean a whole week with Phineas. But by the way he had explained it, it sounded pretty fun. Besides, Isabella forced her to come as well. And just to Luna's luck, Ferb decided to sit by Isabella, who was next to Phineas. And next to Phineas there was only 1 empty space. Realizing this, Luna had asked both Candace and Stacy (who were in 2 seats behind them) if one could switch spots with her, but the girls just giggled, shook their heads, then started whispering to each other. Luna caught something like 'They'll like eachother soon Stace, I just know it!" from Candace. Reluctantly, Luna took the seat by Phineas. The van drove on, and the kids soon found things to occupy them. Candace began to text Jeremy, Stacy texted Coltrane, Ferb started at a few bald eagles out the window, Isabella stared dreamily at Phineas, who looked like he was deep in thought. What about? Well, about Luna. He had been curious since the day they had met, about a month ago, but now curiosity was growing into something bigger. Maybe EXTRA curiosity? No... it definitely was NOT curiosity. He tried to figure his thoughts out for about 15 minutes, but then snapped out of it when he realized Luna and Isabella had fallen asleep and Isabella was now leaning on his shoulder. Phineas gently pushed her away. He sighed. He needed to ask somebody about Luna. He then got an idea.

"Psst! Ferb!" Phineas whispered from across Isabella.

Ferb turned his head.

"I need advice." Phineas whispered.

"About what?" Ferb whispered back.

"Luna. I keep thinking about her. I was curios about her at first, but now I don't think it's curiosity, but I don't know what it-"

"You have a crush on her." Ferb interrupted, still whispering.

Phineas's eyes widened. His face turned red and he shook his head.

"No! It...It's not a crush!" He whispered.

Ferb rolled his eyes.

"Come on. It's been a month, you've gotten to know her better, can you just accept that you like her?" Ferb whispered.

Just then Isabella yawned. She the opened her eyes groggily.

"Hm...?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Isabella. We've still got about 2 hours to go." Phineas notified her.

Isabella nodded, closing her eyes. She then leaned to the right, thinking her head would land on Phineas's shoulder, but instead on Ferb's. Not knowing this, she quickly drifted back to sleep. Ferb blushed. Phineas smiled.

"Now who's got a crush?" He whispered.

Ferb sighed.

"Just admit that you might like Luna. Just a bit?" Ferb asked, still whispering.

Phineas sighed.

"Well, I guess... maybe. I mean, she's really pretty, and creative and funny, and she can be nice to me at...rare times." He felt his cheeks grow hot. "But she's really rude to."

Ferb shrugged.

Luna then yawned and stretched her arms. Her eyes popped open and she looked to Phineas.

"Who...who were you...you..." The girl was trying to finish her sentence, when her eyelids suddenly fluttered and closed.

Phineas's face turned red.

"Ferb, did you hear what she was gonna-"

But Ferb, taking up on the trend, had also fallen asleep, Isabella still leaning on his shoulder. Phineas sighed, and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep with the others...

**Ya like? So, Luna's back. Yay!**


End file.
